


Darkness Falls (Bird Box AU)

by Azrazae



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: Amongst the chaos happening around you, a strange man shows up at your door, begging for refuge. You hesitantly agree. What will transpire between the two of you? (I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. This was a request from a tumblr friend of mine @skvrsgards)





	Darkness Falls (Bird Box AU)

You were in your house when it all started: The screams, the crashing cars, the sirens. It was pure chaos. You ran to your doors and locked them, instinctively, terrified of someone breaking into your home. You briefly peeked through a window to see what was happening, but when you started to feel ill, you closed your eyes and hid in your kitchen. You sat with your back against the oven, facing the island counter. You didn't know why looking outside made you feel sick, but you knew you had to find a way to at least close the blinds.  
You stood up, hesitantly, making your way over to the windows while covering your eyes. You felt around for the string that controlled the blinds. When you found it, you sighed with relief. After a moment of fumbling with each cord, you were able to make the blinds fall, blocking out the natural light. Was it the light? You couldn't be sure with the chaos going on around you.  
It didn't take long before you started hearing incessant pounding and cries for help. Some were desperate; others were angry and threatening. You didn't want to chance fate, so you refused entry to everyone. You either refused or pretended you weren't there. You thought to call 911 but figured there was no reason. Chaos was abundant. They would have their hands full if they weren't a part of the chaos themselves.  
Hours passed. You spent your time sobbing on the floor, curled up by the door to make sure no one would break in. You had grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it in your hand. You were certain this was the end. The banging on your door had died down, as did most of the chaos outside. The sound of car alarms rang from various distances, making sure your heart was unable to rest. When you heard a pounding on your door again, followed by a loud call of "Hello," you jumped to your feet and looked out the peephole.  
"Is anyone in there? I need help!" The man's voice cried out. He wasn't angry or threatening. He just seemed afraid.  
"I'm not letting anyone in!" You explained through the door. You couldn't tell what he looked like through the glass. He was too tall for you to see his face, so you couldn't tell whether you could trust him or not.  
"Oh my god, thank god." The voice sounded relieved but still petrified. "Listen, I'm not crazy. I don't really understand what's happening, but something is turning people into suicidal maniacs!" He explained as if you didn't already know.  
"So what are you, then? Why are you still sane?" You asked.  
"I've kept my eyes closed as much as possible, but the voices are starting to creep into my head. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay like this, so please!" He begged. You took a moment to consider your options. He seemed genuine and you had a knife. You hoped you could take him down if things got too crazy.  
Deciding that having a partner in this situation would be better than struggling alone, you opened the door to let him in. As soon as he was inside you slammed the door shut again, clicking the lock into place.  
"Don't move." You commanded, pointing your knife at him with intent.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, I swear." He held up his hands as if to imply innocence. You took a moment to fully look at him. He was strikingly handsome. Well over six-feet tall, pale skinned, brown hair, jade eyes, high cheekbones, beautiful lips, and an adorable nose to tie it all together. You could definitely have been in a worse situation.  
You lowered your knife with a sigh, staring up into his eyes.  
"What's your name?" You asked.  
"Bill. How about you?" He replied, lowering his hands slowly.  
You introduced yourself and immediately decided to put the man to work. If he was going to stay with you, he was going to earn his keep.  
"I need you to help me cover all of the windows. They all have blinds or curtains, so it shouldn't be hard, just cover your eyes while you do it."  
Bill nodded in agreement and the two of you made quick work of the house, making sure every window was covered. You met back in the kitchen, where your terrifying ordeal began. You looked at the forlorn man and swallowed your nerves.  
"Do you think we're safe?" You asked. He shrugged.  
"I don't know." He answered, honestly. "I don't think we can know that until we understand what's going on."  
"And how are we supposed to do that?"  
"Do you have a TV or a radio? Maybe there are people at the news stations that haven't gone crazy." He offered.  
The two of you made your way to the living room. You grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. At least the power hadn't gone off yet. Switching to your preferred news channel (as if it mattered), you noticed there were indeed two news anchors still at their desks. They were quite clearly wrought with fright. The female anchor's makeup had begun to run down her cheeks. The male's hair was askew. They weren't talking to the camera, but rather at each other. Any sense of them being on a TV program had clearly gone out the window, which was understandable. You mostly heard mumbling, but in between, you could hear bits about their worries. They spoke about family and about how they didn't know when they were going to be able to go outside. You started to tear up and felt a strong hand on your back, causing you to jump.  
"It's..." Bill started, "I know it's going to be okay. It has to." You could sense the desperation in his voice. He wanted to believe his own words, but he just couldn't. You nodded in agreement, wanting to believe them yourself.  
"Yeah, we'll be fine if we just stay inside. Someone has to come for us eventually." You reasoned.  
"The sun's going down." He observed.  
"Maybe that's a good thing."  
You got up, walking toward a hall closet where you kept fresh linens. The hulking man following behind you like an oversized puppy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting things ready. I don't have a guest room, so you're going to have to sleep on the couch." You explained. The man thanked you and together you made the couch into a makeshift bed. You stared at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to do from there.  
"So, um..." You began, "Are you hungry or anything?"  
"It's fine. Don't worry about me. I'm already intruding enough."  
"No, really. The power will probably go off soon. We should cook while we can."  
"That's true," Bill thought for a moment, "Hey, what if I cook for you?" He offered. You cocked your head to the side, inquisitively.  
"You don't... That's really..." You started.  
"Come on, I at least owe you that much." He begged. You accepted.  
"Alright. Free reign. Go crazy." You shrugged, defeated.  
The two of you made your way back to the kitchen and Bill began his culinary adventure. You watched as he absentmindedly chopped and sauteed vegetables and chicken, turning simple ingredients into a delicious, if a bit simple, stir fry. He burnt a pot of rice as well, but that was "the stove's fault" according to him.  
After salvaging what was edible of the rice, the two of you sat down on the kitchen floor to eat. You would have sat at the table, but since it sat behind two windows, you felt formality was something that could be sacrificed in the name of safety.  
"How is it?" Bill inquired after you had taken a few bites.  
"It's really good, actually." You smirked.  
"Despite the rice?" He chuckled.  
"Despite the rice." You repeated.  
The two of you ate in near-complete silence; the sound of utensils colliding with and scraping against the plates being the only thing that really cut through.  
Bill offered to do the dishes and you accepted, grabbing each of you an ice cream sandwich from the freezer. You began to nibble on yours while you kept him company.  
"So," You began, "Do you have any family?"  
Bill fumbled with the dish in his hands, dropping it back into the sink.  
"Shit." He cursed. "Um, yeah I do."  
"What are they like? Do they live around here?"  
"Uh, no not really." He seemed nervous as he spoke, but you continued for conversation's sake.  
"How many—"  
"Why is this important right now?" He looked you dead in the eyes, stopping everything he was doing to drive the point home. You swallowed the food in your mouth before answering.  
"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Sorry."  
"No, I shouldn't have snapped. I just hadn't really," he paused, "I hadn't really thought that far yet." He returned to his adopted chore. After a moment you spoke again.  
"You're worried about them."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I'm sorry."  
Bill turned off the faucet and dried his hands on a dish towel. You began to think about your own family and how they were faring. The thought brought tears to your eyes again and you sunk to the floor once more.  
"Five." You heard Bill say. You looked up at him, face now wet.  
"What's that about?" You asked.  
"I have four brothers and a sister." He explained, "That's what you were going to ask, right? How many siblings I have?"  
You nodded, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
"They're all in Sweden. Well, four of them. My second-oldest brother is in New York." He joined you on the floor, leaning his head against the cabinet.  
"I'm not really worried about my brothers. I mean, my younger brother is an idiot, but he'll be fine. It's my sister I'm worried about."  
"Why? Because she's a girl?"  
"Because she's a model. She's young, she's beautiful, she's thin. She's not muscular like the rest of the family is because it's not what her company wants her to be. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to her." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back tears of his own. You hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Bill..." You whispered, not really knowing what else to say or do.  
"This is really it, isn't it?" You heard his voice shaking. You swallowed hard.  
"It's not the end. You said it yourself, we're going to be okay."  
"We're never going to see them again. It's just us now." He looked at you, eyes glistening.  
"You have to have hope."  
"You have to open your eyes! This is the end of the fucking world! Everyone around us is dead! They're all dead and here you are spewing bullshit."  
"Stop yelling at me!" You demanded, angrily.  
"Why hasn't anyone called? We have cell phones. Someone should have called by now." He panicked.  
"Bill stop! You're working yourself up!"  
He wouldn't stop. He held his head in his hands, gripping his hair between his fingers.  
"Bill, please. I can't do this by myself. You're scaring me." You cried, placing your hands on top of his. "Just breathe with me, okay?"  
He took a moment to collect himself and agreed. You moved in front of him and placed your forehead against his, taking a deep breath in as you bored holes into his still-enchanting green eyes. He stared back at you, focusing on his breathing. After ten or so breaths, he had calmed down. He placed one of his hands on your cheek, kindly. You both closed your eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that." He apologized.  
"It's okay. I understand. This is scary as fuck." You chuckled, nervously.  
The two of you stayed like that for a while. You weren't really sure how much time had gone by, but you took the time to think about your current position. You couldn't believe how a matter of hours in such a chaotic situation could bring two people together. A matter of hours ago you were pointing a knife at this stranger. Now you were comforting him in such an intimate way. You felt close to him. You began to pull yourself away from him, but he held you still.  
"Don't move. Please, just stay for a minute." He pleaded. You agreed.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Bill. We're in this together now." You smiled, half-heartedly.  
After another fleeting moment, you felt him move. He pressed his lips against yours gently. You jumped a little, surprised at the unexpected contact. He sensed this and immediately pulled away, releasing you from his gently grasp.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He confessed. You looked at him and turned his face so he was looking at you again.  
"Hey, hey, stop. It's okay. It's..." You began to blush, "It's really okay." You reassured him, pulling him back in for another kiss.  
Amongst the chaos of the world around you. Amongst the most dismal of situations that laid before you, the two of you had found each other. You were both scared and unsure of the journey ahead but knew that, together, things might just be a little less dismal.


End file.
